Question: Kevin has 12 watermelons for every 20 mangos. Write the ratio of watermelons to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{20}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of watermelons to mangos written as a simplified fraction.